


On the beach

by accio_chris



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Photographer!Kurt, model!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: The models are too hot, temperature is too high and generally Kurt can't handle things like he should.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PavarottisRevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PavarottisRevenge/gifts).



Kurt Hummel hated working outside his studio. Why? The answer was easy. In his studio, he had working AC, thick walls and blinders in the windows that sheltered him from the sun. There was no sand in there, no salty ocean breeze, and if someone pissed him off, he could kick them out the door. 

At the age of twenty eight, Kurt was a renowned photographer, and every magazine that had even slight interest in fashion fought for his attention. So when the Editor in Chief of Vouge, Isabel Wright  called him personally, he couldn’t say ‘no’.

Right now, he regretted this decision with every fiber of his body. He currently was in Coney Island, trying really hard not to die from the heat and skin cancer. 

If he only knew before he said yes that this new job required spending all day on the beach, with the temperature above 90 degrees, and being surrounded by almost naked supermodels, he would say no. He really would. 

Kurt saw a pair of legs approaching his hiding spot under umbrella, where he was changing the lens of his camera. He let his eyes wander from the ankles up the bare legs, skip the tiny lather pants and up to even more naked and wet skin of the model’s torso. Finally, he settled on his face. 

Blaine Anderson. Of course. He and his older brother, Cooper, became the new trademark in the fashion industry in just a year. Hot as hell, with great smiles and even better bodies, they made women’s knees weak and men’s egs crushed. Everyone wanted to hire them. 

“Hey, I brought you some water” Blaine said, handing Kurt a plastic bottle. He cursed internally. Not only handsome, but also gentleman. Damn you. 

“Thank you” he said, trying not to sound too rude. It wasn’t Blaine’s fault, really. “You should get back, I’m almost finished here.” 

“Oh.” Blaine looked at him like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind at the last minute. “Okay.” 

Kurt waited few seconds before following him. The next shot should be easy. Bot Blaine and Cooper would come from the ocean, dripping water, with their swimming pants leaving almost nothing to the imagination. That was the idea. 

Taking pictures of Cooper wasn’t a challenge for Kurt. Yes, he had a body of Greek’s god, wide shoulders, tiny waist and long legs, but he wasn’t even remotely Kurt’s type. 

But then was Blaine’s turn and Kurt actually dropped his camera on the sand.  
Muttering profanities under his breath, he quickly returned to his umbrella to see how much of a damaged he done. 

“Fuck you and your stupidly hot body sculpted by Michael Angelo himself, I hope you gonna step on some sharp shell so I’d have to carry you to the beach house to take care of you and you would blow me while I ride your stupid face as a thank you” he grunted, working on his camera. 

“What?” came a weak question from behind him. Kurt jumped and dropped his camera again. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” He turned around and stood face to face with Blaine. He was way too close. “Jesus, you scared me.” 

“I’m sorry, I just thought I came to see if something happened to your camera.” Blaine finished lamely and they stood like that, not meeting each other eyes. 

“Well now I need new one for sure.” Kurt deadpaned. 

“I really sorry.” Blaine repeated, blushing slightly. “But… were you talking about me?” 

Kurt looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and felt his cheeks getting warm. 

“I- umm. No. Yes? Does- does it matter?” He stuttered. What was wrong with him? He never stuttered, even talking to incredible hot guys. 

“You think I’m hot?” Blaine repeated, delight clear in his voice. 

“What!” Kurt shrieked, hating himself for that sound. So he was now talking out loud. Fantastic. “No. Yes. No! Eh. Yes. I think you’re hot. You are a model, of course you have to be hot.” 

“Hmmm.” Blaine hummed, tracing a finger on Kurt’s jacket zipper. “I think you’re hot, too. Under all those layers you must hide a really nice body.” He murmured it directly into Kurt’s ears, making him shiver definitely not from the cold. “And as for your plan… I could gladly be off service, without getting hurt in the proces.” 

Blaine took a step back and locked his gaze with Kurt. The photographer looked determinate,  thinking something over. Without a word, he moved aside and stepped out on the sun. 

“Listen everybody! I need new camera, and it’ll take some time to get it. We’ll meet here in few hours, when the sun be setting. For now, go back to the hotel or stay here, whatever. Just don’t get drunk. Thank you!” 

He went back to Blaine, quickly gathering his stuff and packing his bags. 

“Meet me in my room, the number’s 206, in fifteen minutes. Don’t dress up.”


End file.
